


Cheep Wine and Warn Velvet

by RainbowPools



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), At home partying, Birthday Sex, Cuddles, Fluff, Friendship, Games, Gen, Going out, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Post canon, Smut, drinking and alcohol, fluff & smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Although planned, Kazuma’s twenty ninth birthday is still one of his wildest.Happy birthday to my favorite boy!
Relationships: Ibuki Kouji/Shindou Chrono, Ibuki Kouji/Shindou Chrono/Shouji Kazuma/Tado Tsuneto, Shindou Chrono & Everyone, Shouji Kazuma & Everyone, Shouji Kazuma/Tado Tsuneto
Kudos: 2





	Cheep Wine and Warn Velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I hath returned! :)  
> This should be relatively quick -am already working on chapter two- but I just _had_ to write something for this bean. We’ve got a quick set up for chapter one, fluffy shenanigans for the following chapter, and late night love for our finale.  
> For those keeping up with Easy Corner, I apologize. I’ve been occupied with a ton of projects and family issues, and chapter two is in desperate need of a rewrite.  
> Till then though, enjoy :)

Kazuma wasn’t attracted to alcohol by nature. He could be a teetotaler if he so chose, but, he knew, that upon yesterday’s drink, there would be way more to come in the face of his birthday. He liked it, he really did. Drinking, while he was often quite sparing with it, gave him a sense of freeness and nostalgia. Though he would admit now, in the foggy chambers of his hangover, he probably shouldn’t have indulged that forth flute of strawberry champagne. He huffed a mental sigh. All the trouble that came of inviting Kazumi over for the night. Undeniably however, Kazuma had enjoyed himself, gaming, and reading together, cooking for, and conversing with his brother. It had been a long while, yes, but Kazuma would not soon forget the events of his teenage youth, how he and Kazumi both almost lost their lives to the hand of Gyze. Kazuma would not soon forget the countless therapy hours, doctors appointments, mental instability, and nights he and Kazumi spent crying in each other’s arms that followed, either. Kazumi had it worst, Kazuma would think. After all Kazumi had bared the brunt of the Onimaru household, so, in both regards to that stifling house and Shiranui’s immeasurable bullshit, as Kazuma so affectionately called it, he was always glad to see Kazumi smiling and relaxed, that peculiar face clean of all pain. No matter how old he got, no matter how life settled around him, Kazuma would cherish every moment Kazumi was pure and happy. Then, decidedly, last night was wonderful. Kazuma might even have called it perfect, if not for the number of bad decisions made as the late hours passed. 

“Kazuma,” Kazumi sang, far too loud for the morning hour, his weight on Kazuma’s stomach as he hovered over him, not that Kazumi was a heavy person, quite the opposite really. Kazuma gave an unintelligible groan of hateful invective, squishing his cheek into his pillow, refusing to open his eyes as though keeping them squeezed shut would will the sun out of existence. 

“C’mon, Lazy, you really should get up,” Kazumi’s hands were on his shoulders, and he shook them gently. They had slept together, something they hadn’t done in a while. It was pleasant to share a bed as they did when they were children, however, Kazuma wondered if he would’ve gotten more sleep had Kazumi stayed in the guest room. _Probably not._

“Do I have to?” the first words Kazuma had managed to get out and these were barely coherent as well. 

“Well yes! It’s your birthday!” Kazumi cheered, “We’re supposed to meet Shindou and your friends at that pancake shop you love in like forty five minutes.” 

“Ahhh,” Kazuma groaned, followed by another string of profanities. 

“Up, up, up,” Kazumi chirped, with another shake to Kazuma’s shoulders. Kazuma forced his eyes open, releasing a low hiss at the bitter morning sunlight that filtered through his bedroom windows. November was the worst month. The transition from autumn to winter in which everything was far too cold but not cold enough to rock adorable snow coats, where the air was a biting breeze and the sky was an odd shade of white-blue. Why did he have to be born at the edge of November?

“You gotta get off me first,” Kazuma mumbled. Kazumi complied without delay, rolling off Kazuma and standing at the side of the bed. With a groan, Kazuma passed a hand over his face and rose to sit, cursing the hammering in his head and the stiff rod his back had transformed into. Kazumi was already fully dressed, crisp and spruce as ever. 

“Meet you in the living room when I’m done,” Kazuma said, still not totally awake as he crossed into the bathroom. Kazumi hummed an “okay” and exited the room. Kazuma turned on the shower faucet, getting from his pajamas as the water heated. He was thorough in his ablutions, not neglecting his fluffy ultramarine-ish hair. When he had done, he brushed his teeth and then circled back into his room to find something decent to wear. A gray button up over a white scoop neck was the answer, dark wash blue jeans and black high-tops. He jingled a silver chain around his neck and flopped unceremoniously on his bed, on his back with arms spread. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, ready to summon Luard. He had no doubt the blonde wizard would want to wish him happy birthday. IN the years that followed Gyze’s treachery, despite they had all pursued different career paths, none of the vanguard cardfighters had relinquished vanguard from their lives. They played quite often in fact, and Kazuma and Kazumi explored the mechanics of diff-riding together. It was a healing process, more or less, for Kazumi to properly reconcile with Shiranui, and mainly for Shiranui to win Kazuma’s approval, but the brothers had learnt plenty. One did not have to be unconscious to pull off a successful diff-ride for example, just in a relaxed state of being. There was the concept of sharing mind space with more than one Krei being too, but that was still being explored. As Kazuma relaxed, conjuring up a mind space for he and Luard to meet, he felt the bed beneath him fade. He stood up, watching something of a dreamscape bloom to life around him. He floated in mid air, a mix of deep blues and royal purples swirling in an endless sky around him. Starry clouds above and an illuminated city below. _Note. For the love of god don’t do this with a hangover,_ Kazuma thought, pressing two fingers into his temple. He felt off-balance, and so did the intangible world surrounding him. The bustling of the city below seemed too loud, and the air he drifted in too quiet. Next time, he’d conjure up something more coherent, like a coffee shop or something. He shook his head, a lousy attempt to stop his vision from blurring. He blinked as Luard materialized into focus. 

“Umm, hi Kazuma,” Luard’s said, as great with introductions as always. He was so awkward. 

“Morning,” Kazuma tilted his head with his lazy smile, “How’s it goin?”

“Good thank you,” Luard picked at the pointed tip of his hat, lips quirking into a crooked smile. “How bout you, Little Thing?”

“I’ve got a hangover,” Kazuma stuffed his hands into his pockets, “So all and all, I’m doing great.” 

Luard chuckled, rosy eyes glinting beneath the shadow of his hat, “Happy birthday Kazuma Shouji.” 

“Thank you,” Kazuma stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Luard and all his layers of robing. Luard exhaled through his nose, and slowly, quite slowly mind you, returned Kazuma’s gesture, one hand on his back and the other at the back of his head. They held each other close for one long moment, then withdrew. 

“Are you doing anything to celebrate?” Luard asked, hands resting on Kazuma’s shoulders. 

“Yeah. Kazumi, Chrono, Tado, me, and a couple others are going to the pancake shop in a little bit here. Then we’re going to Ginza to shop, have lunch on one of those little cafe boats, play some vanguard, then we’re coming back to my house to get drunk on cheep wine. We’ll probably play a couple games and cuddle too, and by then I’ll be ready to pass out.”

Luard hummed, his smile soft. “That’s modest. Perfect for you.” 

“Mhm,” Kazuma nodded in agreement. 

“You still call your beau Tado?” Luard asked. 

“He is not, in fact, my beau,” Kazuma folded his arms over his chest. 

“All right,” Luard laughed, not quite convinced.

“And just **what** have you and Morfessa been up to?” Kazuma asked, eager to turn the tables, his shoulder curving up emphatically. 

“Uhhh, um, nothing,” Luard looked away, the tips of his elven ears warming pink. 

“Mhm,” Kazuma sang, and jostled his arm. “Okay well, I gotta get goin. Talk to you later?” 

“Yeah, okay,” Luard bobbed his chin in a nod, still flushed. 

“Bye,” Kazuma smirked, and in an instance, was opening his eyes, back in his room with his bed beneath him. He rose to stand with a stretch, traipsing into the living room. 

“Hi Kazuma,” Kazumi piked up from the couch, extending to him a bottle of water and two pain killers. 

“Hey,” Kazuma swiped them away with a grateful smile, swallowing the pills and swinging his navy coat off the arm of the couch. 

“Ready?”

“Of course,” Kazumi headed for the front door. Kazuma trailed after his overexcited delight of a big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :)  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.  
> Take care of yourselves. <3


End file.
